A Moment Like This
by WyndSong N FireDryad
Summary: A 2 Part Song Fic
1. Default Chapter

A Moment Like This  
A Song Fic By WyndSong  
With the Aid of FireDryad  
  
The song lyrics are sung by Kelly Clarkson and the characters belong to the talented JK Rowling. (May her broomsticks never need repair.) And yes there is 2 parts.  
  
One with Harry and Hermione. And one with Wood and my own character.  
  
What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
Harry stared at Hermione as she entered the compartment he and Ron were sharing. Little did he know it would change his life forever.  
so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
Harry stared after Hermione. She had just hugged him! She avoided hugging Ron, but hugged him instead! Was he going mad?  
when I tell you love has come here and now  
a moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
oh I can't believe its happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Harry tried to keep from staring at Hermione. It was just she was so beautiful! And she had kissed him on the cheek. But to him, it felt as if she had burnt him with a brand marking him as her own.  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
something so tender I can't explain He walked outside.  
"Harry?"  
"Oh hi Cho..."  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
"I'm rethinking everything I've ever said to Hermione and you."  
"You've finally figured it out, huh?"  
"What?"  
"You love her, Harry. You might have had a crush on me, but you love Hermione. It's almost as if she had marked you as her territory like that blasted cat of hers..." I may be dreaming but until I awake can't we make this dream last forever?  
and I'll cherish all the love we share  
Harry turned to watch Hogwarts disappear. He had graduated. He had left Hogwarts for good. But he still hadn't confessed to Hermione yet. He had hoped the school year would last longer, but...  
a moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
oh I can't believe its happening to me  
"Bye Ron!"  
"See you later, Harry!"  
Harry smiled and turned to Hermione. "Well, I guess this is it. Herm- "  
He was interrupted by Hermione pressing her lips against his.  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
could this be the greatest love of all?  
"Harry, I-" Hermione was drowned out by a large explosion. Harry pulled her backwards and under to protect her.  
"Oh Harry," and annoying and familiar voice rang out of the smoke and debris.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this...  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
a moment like this  
"Harry!" Hermione screeched as more debris began raining down. She crawled to where she had last seen him. Then she slipped and fell right towards Voldemort.  
Harry gasped and leapt after her.  
He caught her but just barely. He laid her down behind him and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to face Voldemort.  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Two months later, Harry and Hermione raced away from the church, attempting to avoid the rice and such the Weasleys were throwing, especially Fred and George.  
oh I can't believe its happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this...  
"Harry?"  
Harry rolled over to face his wife. "Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
oh I can't believe it's happening to me...  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this... 


	2. Part Two

A Moment Like This Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or thing but Aidan. So don't sue, cuz I'm not making money off this and it's only for fun.  
  
What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
Oliver gaped as a beautiful girl stepped into the Great Hall. Followed by several other new students, but in mid-term?  
Professor Dumbledore stood as they entered. "These students are from a sister school in America, Telgaon. Due to certain circumstances, they'll be here. There won't be a Sorting as this school has the same houses as we do." To the new students, "Please be seated."  
Oliver scanned for girl, but then again who could see past Fred (or George, he couldn't be for sure) Weasely's head?  
"Excuse me?"  
Oliver looked up to see the very girl he was looking for.  
"I was wondering... You are the House Quidditch team, yes?"  
Oliver nodded.  
"If we could sit with you?"  
Oliver looked deep into the girl's dark blue eyes and began to shiver. It was like he had seen those eyes before somewhere...  
"Yes of course."  
so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now  
"I'm sorry," Oliver apologized. "I didn't get your name."  
Katie sighed. "If you weren't so busy staring, you would know that her name's Aidan Katon."  
Oliver shook his head. "I'm sorry, for a minute there it felt like-"  
"Deja vu." Aidan finished. "Yeah, I got that too. Oh, and call me Lynx. All my friends do."  
a moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
oh I can't believe its happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oliver walked Aidan to her door. "I had fun practicing with you and your team tonight, Aidan. You guys are really good. I'm glad we're in different leagues."  
"I had fun too. And why do you insist on calling me Aidan? I told you call me Lynx."  
"I'm sorry I can't. Lynx isn't beautiful enough."  
"I bet you say that to all the girls."  
"No, you're the first." Oliver then leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand gently. "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. Good night."  
"Good night."  
Aidan went to bed that night rubbing the back of her hand where he had kissed it. It felt as if his name was now engraved on her heart, through the back of her hand.  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
something so tender I can't explain  
"Hey, Aidan, I just heard. Is it true?"  
"Yeah, we are gonna have to play against each other."  
"Hey, it'll be okay." He pressed his lips to the back of her hand again. "Nothing's going to change between us. I won't let it." I may be dreaming but until I awake can't we make this dream last forever?  
and I'll cherish all the love we share  
a moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
oh I can't believe its happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Aidan stood by the doorway to the outside, wishing she could just disappear. It was getting harder to ignore the glares and stares of all the students. She hadn't meant for anything to happen. It wasn't her fault the Golden Snitch flew through the hoop Oliver was guarding. Granted, she could have not followed quite so closely to run smack into Oliver. She had woken up in the infirmary too.  
"Aidan."  
She turned to see Oliver standing there, his head still bandaged. "Oliver, I-"  
He placed his finger over her lips to prevent her from continuing and then lowered his lips onto hers.  
could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this...  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
a moment like this  
Aidan looked up into Oliver's beautiful, beautiful brown eyes. "Oliver, I-"  
"Hush, Aidan, just trust me. After all, I did break your fall."  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
some people search forever for that one special kiss  
oh I can't believe its happening to me  
"Oliver, that's not funny."  
"Actually it is. Morbidly. You see, you're changing me. Now I've got a sense of humor. What'll happen next?"  
Aidan, this time to shut him up, pressed her lips to his.  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this...  
oh I can't believe it's happening to me...  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
  
That's all for now, folks. Read and Review!!! 


End file.
